


Discovery

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Lady Capulet has plans, Lady Capulet is too involved in her nephew's love life for his taste, M/M, Mercutio just sleeps, Tybalt is too weak when it comes to Mercutio, Tybalt wants to bury himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “This isn’t what it looks like.”





	Discovery

Tybalt should have known better. When Mercutio swung into his room with a bottle of something dark and a wide grin he should have told him to get out the same way he came. They never met at his house for a reason, he should have insisted, pushing Mercutio out the window if he’d had to.

But who could blame him, when Mercutio had that wicked smile, that glint in his eyes, that purr in his voice, and his damnably talented hands. No mortal man could have said no. And the alcohol, strong enough to make Tybalt cough as it burned his throat, certainly didn’t make it easier. Then clothes were discarded and what little remained of Tybalt’s inner protests were quickly silenced.

He should have known better.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” he choked out, pushing aside a still soundly sleeping, and very naked, Mercutio. It took a moment to remember that he himself was naked, too, and he desperately tried to find something to cover himself with. Quickly he realized he had to settle for a pillow, as the cover was somewhere out of sigh. He could wonder about what had happened later.

His aunt blinked large eyes at him, her face still set on shocked. He knew it would soon change. “Tybalt, dear, isn’t that-”

“No, it’s not. This is nothing, please excuse me for not being more careful, but if you leave now I swear I will have this taken care of. Please don’t-”

“Oh, it is. It really is him.” Tybalt wanted to bury his face in the pillow as he saw a wide grin light up his aunt’s face. “Why, Tybalt, I never. If I had known I would have done my best to help you. Oh, but forgive me, I can see you didn’t need any help. Oh, my sweet boy, I’m so proud of you! Ensnaring the Prince’s heir, that’s my nephew! Now, we just have to make sure that you keep him, we all know what a fickle boy he is. No, don’t give me that look, I’m not doubting you. I’m just saying that he has a certain reputation, and you might need some advice in how to make sure he doesn’t drift away, not when you’ve worked so hard to lure him to our side.”

“Aunt-” Tybalt managed to croak, but she kept happily talking. And that damn Mercutio just kept on sleeping soundly, even turning to snuggle into Tybalt’s leg. Damn him. This was all his fault, and now he was going to let Tybalt deal with the aftermath on his own?

Damn it all, he thought as his aunt kept shooting appreciative glances at Mercutio, that was why he didn’t want Mercutio to come to the Capulet house. Now, he had to figure out a way to get his aunt out of his room. And then, the minute he had done that, he was going to throw Mercutio out the window, bare as the ass he was.


End file.
